The present invention relates to a broad spectrum aralkyl-peptide antibiotic compound that is useful in treating gram negative and gram positive bacterial infections.
Infections caused by gram negative bacteria are a growing medical concern as many of these bacteria are resistant to various gram negative antibiotics, especially antibiotics for treating Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Vibrio cholerae, Vibrio parahemolyticus, Actinobacter calcoaeticus and Stenotrophomonas maltophilia. In addition, many Gram positive bacteria are resistant to these Gram negative antibiotics, especially Staphylococcus aureus, Staphylococcus hemolyticus, Pediococcus spp., and Streptococcus pyogenes and Streptococcus pneumoniae. The antibiotic of this invention, thus comprises an important contribution to therapy for treating infections which are resistant to various known antibiotics.
A prior art compound that is also an aralkyl-peptide and which is used for treating bacterial infections is Vibriobactin, which has the following structure: ##STR2##
In the present invention, the aralkyl-peptide antibiotic is produced from a eubacterial fermentation and possesses antibacterial activity against gram negative and gram positive bacterial infections many of which have demonstrated resistance to currently available antibiotics.